


The Slutty Pumpkin

by EnithCrystal



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F, Just some random shit, May be continued, May not., The Slutty Pumpkin - Freeform, The Slutty Pumpkin/Robin S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnithCrystal/pseuds/EnithCrystal
Summary: When Ted and Naomi breaks up, Robin is drunk and the name The Slutty Pumpkin starts to make sense.





	The Slutty Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind while rewatching the chapter, I intended it to be a smut but can't figure out how to continue.

But all Robin could do was watch as the Slutty Pumpkin left with a Tootsie Roll in hand, costume starting to roll up with the soft swing of her hips.  Although she’ve only been with men her entire life, she was raised to be a boy, she was accustomed to laugh with the guys, watching booties and calculating boob sizes. So, on the Halloween party, when at 1 am Barney and Ted were drunk in a corner of the roof, having a “wish we were gay”, “we should have a baby together” talk, Robin found herself staring at Naomi’s costume’s holes showing her half covered breasts, and a little of the left nipple. She was just drunkenly trying to find out if it was slightly dark pink or light brown when it was suddenly closer, and closer; she went to the appetizers table, looking for a lime to go with her brew, but Robin just couldn’t help herself. She pretended to trip with her own feet and throw her iced scotch over the mildly naked skin under that pumpkin costume, making her scream.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” _Why did I do that?_ “Here, let mi help.” She said, trying helplessly to dry her with half a napkin she found on the table. Naomi started to laugh and slap Robin’s hand away.

“Forget it, you’re not gonna dry me with that.”

“Well, you do know I have an apartment downstairs, Ted’s not even gonna get there until tomorrow” She said motioning to Barney and Ted singing Puzzles on the roof’s floor.

“Seriously, it doesn’t matter, I was going to call it a night anyway.” She said with the tired sigh of someone that was excited to have a good night and ended up drinking alone.

“It’s alright, I don’t really have anything else to do anyway.” _What the fuck are you doing?_ She thought while taking her hand and leading her trough the stairs and over the window, they entered to her room and she close the door behind her.

“You should get that thing off while I look for a towel.” Robin said checking on her closet for a clean one. She was just about to go to the bathroom to get it when she heard a soft thump and turned around, the Slutty Pumpkin was standing in the middle of the room with a high thing stocking, plain black panties and a bra that was so low cut that she could now see the top of both nipples.

“Oh.” _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…_ The canadian grabbed a random t-shirt that was over her bed and walked until she was just a couple of inches from her. Naomi unclasped her bra letting it fall on the floor, took Robin by the wrist and began rubbing the cloth over her wet stomach in slow circles.

_So The Slutty Pumpkin isn’t just a name…_


End file.
